The Real Destiny
by exodewi
Summary: Ketika takdir membuat sebuah rencana yang pasti, mengapa kalian berusaha untuk mengubahnya?/"Ini dosa sungguh Tuhan akan marah! Lebih baik kalian berteman selayaknya sahabat bukan 'pasangan!"/"Aku takut sangat takut..."/ Dan pada akhirnya kekukuhan yang menang/ YAOI SuLay!
1. Chapter 1

Kalau respon bagus FF ini akan dilanjut  
>Gendre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt, Comfort, Friendship, etc<br>Cast : Sulay Couple, Park Shin Hye, Kim Bum, Robert  
>Other cast : all member EXO, etc<br>FF yaoi pertamaku

~The Real Destiny~

"Berjanjilah sejauh apapun kita terpisah meski tak terikat dalam hubungan tapi batin kita akan saling terikat dan mengetahui siapapun yang menyakiti satu sama lain."

~The Real Destiny~

"Maka jika itu terjadi mari kita menghukum diri kita sendiri"

~The Real Destiny~

"Aku tidak akan marah jika kau berselingkuh atau menyukai orang lain lagi... Karena dikehidupan belum tentu aku dan kau berjodoh.. Tapi tak apakah jika kita berharap akan bersatu selamanya?"

~The Real Destiny~

"Bukan seperti ini! Kau akan dibenci semua orang aku hanya tidak ingin kau dibenci bahkan oleh orang tuamu ! Aku akan menyadarkanmu ! Camkan itu !"

~The Real Destiny~

"Aku mencintainya... Sangat meski kami akan dikucilkan... Aku berjanji hanya aku yang akan merasakannya bukan orang yang ingin ku lindungi ini."

~The Real Destiny~

"Ini dosa sungguh Tuhan akan marah! Kalian lebih baik berteman selayaknya sahabat bukan 'pasangan'!"

~The Real Destiny~

"Sungguhkah kalian ini? Membuat kita ingin membenci kalian"

~The Real Destiny~

"Aku takut sangat takut ... "

~The Real Destiny~

"Pada akhirnya takdir hanya akan kukuh pada pendiriannya"

~The Real Destiny~

"Aku mencintaimu... Tapi hingga saat takdir final ini kau masih belum bisa melihatku"

Lanjut or END ?


	2. Chapter 2

Gendre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt, Comfort, Friendship, etc  
>Cast : Sulay Couple, Park Shin Hye, Kimbum,Robert<br>Other cast : Angga, Kyaah Khairunnisa, Kevin, Ami Ana, all member SJ, etc  
>Summary : Ketika takdir membuat sebuah rencana yang pasti, mengapa kalian berusaha untuk mengubahnya?"Ini dosa sungguh Tuhan akan marah! Lebih baik kalian berteman selayaknya sahabat bukan 'pasangan'!"/"Aku takut sangat takut..."/ Dan pada akhirnya kekukuhan yang menang

WARNING : Yaoi Boy x Boy don't Like don't Read ! Typo bertebaran, membosankan kaya buku!

Jebal Review #bbuingbbuing

and Don't Copas tanpa izin !

ENJOY !

2006  
>Seorang yeoja tengah duduk di pinggir sungai Han sembari sesekali menatap ke matahari yang sebentar lagi tampaknya akan tenggelam. Bisa diperhatikan sepertinya yeoja yang bernama Park Shin Hye ini tengah menunggu seseorang. Dirinya selalu melihati jam tangan putih yang melekat cantik di tangannya. Mungkin satu jam dia sudah menunggu orang itu. Lama-lama Shin Hye bosan sepertinya, kemudian dia beranjak untuk pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dan meneriakkan namanya begitu keras.<p>

"Shin Hye-ah ! Chankaman!"

Shin Hye berbalik dan menatap namja yang berteriak itu kemudian tersenyum dan duduk kembali di tepi sungai Han. Namja tersebut kemudian mempercepat larinya hingga akhirnya dia terduduk lemas di samping Shin Hye.

"Mworago? Junmyeon-ah kau sangat terlambat. Mentari pun sudah terbenam... ckck kau mempermainkanku." Shin Hye berpura-pura kesal. Seketika wajah Junmyeon menjadi murung.  
>"Mian ini gara-gara hyungku."<br>"Bertengkar lagi eoh? Kau tidak nekad lagi kan dengan tidur di sauna karena pertengkaran kecil dengan hyungmu?" Shin Hye sedikit menajamkan pandangannya.  
>Junmyeon menggeleng cepat "Ah ani aku tidak melakukan itu lagi kok."<br>"Syukurlah...sayang mentarinya sudah terbenam"  
>"Tapi pemandangan beranjak malam ini cukup indah bukan?Lihat saja kesana" Junmyeon menunjukkan arah pandangannya pada Shin Hye. Benar saja pemandangan malam Sungai Han ini memang indah. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan bertautan tangan melihat keindahan yang terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka.<p>

Saking terlarutnya dengan keindahan tersebut, sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa waktu semakin menunjukkan malam. Tapi biarlah malam ini memang terlalu indah dan berharga untuk mereka tinggalkan. Junmyeon yang tersadar segera berdiri dan melepaskan tautan tangannya untuk mengajak Shin Hye pulang.

"Shin Hye-ah kita terlalu terbawa suasana, kajja kita pulang."  
>"Ne~Tuhan memang pelukis yang luar biasa... sudah 10 tahun kita bersama Junmyeon-ah... akankah kita bisa bersama-sama selamanya?"<br>Junmyeon tersenyum mendengar Shin Hye menanyakan pertanyaan yang mungkin bisa disebut retoris tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa memastikan ataupun berjanji untuk itu Shin Hye-ah. Karena aku takut jika aku berjanji aku akan melanggarnya lebih baik kita biarkan saja semua berjalan sejalan dengan ceritanya"  
>"Ye~ Takdir tidak akan selalu mengikuti kemauan kita. Daripada nanti ada yang tersakiti di masa depan lebih baik tak usah berjanji." Shin Hye membalas dengan senyuman yang lembut.<p>

Mereka akhirnya beranjak pulang bersama. Junmyeon dan Shin Hye merupakan sahabat semenjak SD, rumah mereka pun sangat berdekatan 'tetangga'. Kini mereka telah kelas 1 SMU, mereka juga satu kelas di sekolah yang sama. Ibarat prangko mereka selalu menempel satu sama lain. Hingga mereka menyadari bahwa perasaan mereka bukan sebagai sahabat lagi tapi mungkin perasaan 'lain'. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan atau menyebut kata "Saranghaeyo" untuk satu sama lain. Bukan...bukan karena mereka saling menyembunyikan perasaan satu sama lain melainkan mereka akan menyebutkan kalimat ini secara bersamaan 'Tak perlu pengungkapan atau ikatan nyata, karena batin kita terhubung satu sama lain. Jangan pernah mengungkapkan karena kita bisa saja tak berjodoh di kehidupan dan nanti akan membuat salah satu dari kita menangis, tapi tak apa kan jika kita berharap untuk bisa bersama selamanya?'

Setelah berjalan bersama akhirnya mereka berpisah dan kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Junmyeon saat pertama kali membuka pintu langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tuan Kim.

"Yah! Abeoji apa-apaan pandangan aboeji itu?"  
>"Darimana saja kau Junmyeon-ah setelah bertengkar dengan hyungmu kau pulang sudah malam begini?"<br>"Hahahahahha paling-paling dia berkencan dengan Shin Hye dan curhat pertengkarannya denganku padanya." Celetukkan hyungnya membuat Junmyeon kesal dan membalas.  
>"Aish aku tidak berkencan! Awas kau hyung jelek!"<br>"Tidak usah memerah begitu wajahnya." Hyungnya semakin meledek.  
>"Oh uri magnae sudah mengenal cinta" Tuan Kim malah ikut meledek.<br>Nyonya Kim yang melihat Junmyeon semakin cemberut segera menengahi perdebatan mereka.  
>"Sudah-sudah kalian ini. Myeonnie mandilah dan ganti baju, setelah itu ikut makan malam bersama kami."<br>"Ne eomma."

Sementara Shin Hye tengah melakukan makan malam yang tenang bersama keluarganya. Suasana yang tenang tersebut diintrupsi oleh pernyataan tuan Park.  
>"Keluargaku... ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kaian."<br>Shin Hye dan Nyonya Park langsung saling bertukar pandang dan kemudian menatap Tuan Park.  
>"Mwo yeobo? katakan saja."<br>"Sebenarnya besok lusa aku akan dipindah tugaskan perusahaan ke kantor yang ada di Amerika jadi..."  
>"Kami harus ikut pindah juga bukan?" Perkataan Shin Hye memotong pernyataan Tuan Park.<br>"Ne, tapi jika kau menolaknya... appa akan..."  
>"Aniyo appa jika aku di Amerika maka Harvard University semakin dekat jaraknya denganku, impianku sebagai dokter penyakit dalam yang handal akan semakin dekat."<br>Seketika Tuan dan Nyonya Park saling bertukar pandang. Bukankah di Korea ini masih ada orang yang teramat penting baginya. Kemudian nyonya Park bertanya pada Shin Hye.

"Shin Hye-ah, Junmyeonnie otokke?"  
>"Dia pasti akan mengizinkan lagi pula dia akan selalu mendukung impianku ini."<br>"Jeongmal? Apa kalian tidak akan sedih dan saling merindukan?"  
>"Eomma... bukankah jika terpisah seperti ini hal tersebut adalah masalah yang sangat lazim."<br>"Lebih baik bicarakan ini denggannya besok"  
>"Arraseo."<p>

Junmyeon baru saja akan memejamkan matanya untuk menuju dunia mimpi, tapi suara dering handphone tanda pesan masuk mengintrupsinya. Dibawanya handphone tersebut kemudian membuka pesannya. Dirinya tersenyum melihat dari siapa pesan itu datang 'Park Shin Hye' ya tidak ada yang sepesial dari nama kontak orang yang amat disayanginya itu karena dia menyukai Shin Hye ya sebagai Shin Hye.

'Junmyeon-ah bisakah kita bertemu lagi besok di Sungai Han sebelum mentari terbenam? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu'

DEG entah mengapa dadanya bergemuruh tak karuan. Merasakan sesuatu kesedihan yang akan terjadi esok hari. Junmyeon langsung merebahkan kembali dirinya dan mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir melewati pipinya, sekedar menjawab 'iya' pun Junmyeon tak mampu melakukannya.

Shin Hye yang telah tertidur, tiba-tiba mengeluarkan igauannya 'Uljimayo Junmyeon-ah.' Mungkin batinnya merasakan bahwa perasaan Junmyeon tengah terluka.

-Keesokan hari-  
>Kali ini Junmyeon tidak terlambat untuk menemui Shin Hye. Bisa terlihat olehnya Shin Hye tengah memejamkan mata sembari menikmati angin yang menyapa helaian rambutnya. Junmyeon kemudian ikut duduk disampingnya dan menautkan tangannya pada Shin Hye. Shin Hye tersenyum melihat siapa pelaku yang melakukannya. Lama terdiam dalam keheningan akhirnya Shin Hye membuka suara.<p>

"Junmyeon-ah besok aku akan pindah ke Amerika bersama keluargaku." Seketika Junmyeon mematung. Shin Hye yang sadar segera menyadarkannya.  
>"Gwenchana Junmyeon-ah?"<br>"Ah gwenchana... mendadak sekali ya... tapi bagus kan bukankah besok atau nanti pun kau akan tetap kesana. Harvard University semakin dekat denganmu, aku yakin impianmu sebagai dokter akan segera terwujud."  
>"Syukurlah aku kira kau akan marah mendengarnya."<br>"Untuk apa? Meski aku mempunyai rasa besar untukmu aku tidak akan melarangmu meraih impianmu. Kita sudah berkomitmen akan saling mendukung impian satu sama lain bukan?"  
>"Ne~. Besok kau akan mengantarku ke bandara bukan?"<br>"Seperti biasa kau akan tau jawabannya besok."  
>"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"<br>"Aku sama sepertimu, mencoba mengejar impianku dengan sementara menjadi trainee di SM Entertainmet."  
>"Mari saling mendukung satu sama lain."<br>Ucap Shin Hye dengan nada penuh keceriaan.

~SKIP~  
>Junmyeon pulang ke rumah dengan kepala tertunduk. Untunglah karena appa dan eommanya sedang sibuk di perusahaan. Mendengar semua pernyataan Shin Hye jujur saja membuatnya sakit. Saat berjalan dia tidak menyadari bahwa hyungnya telah dilewatinya.<p>

"Shin Hye besok pindah."  
>"Ne."<br>"Kau sedih?"  
>"Bukankah itu lazim."<br>"Kau mengizinkannya?"  
>"Aku tidak akan menghalangi apa yang menjadi impiannya."<br>"Sampai sekarang tak sekalipun aku mendengar kau mengatakan 'Saranghaeyo' padanya atau memang belum pernah?"  
>"Ye belum pernah sama sekali"<br>"Hingga hari keberangkatan besok kalian hanya akan seperti ini 'tanpa status'."  
>"Kami hanyalah dua insan yang mempunyai keterikatan batin sehingga separuh kami saling melengkapi. Di dalam hidupku separuhku adalah hidupnya, begitupun sebaliknya."<br>"Cinta tidak semudah itu..."  
>"Ne aku tahu cinta bisa berubah kisahnya tapi biarkan aku dan Shin Hye menjalankannya seperti ini."<p>

Setelah mengatakan itu Junmyeon beranjak meninggalkan hyungnya yang hanya dapat terpaku. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya secara cepat kemudian menangis dalam diam. Tidak memungkiri dirinya sangat sakit mengetahui akan berpisah dengan Shin Hye, namun dia tak boleh egois dengan menghalangi apa yang menjadi impian Shin Hye.

Hari keberangkatan Shin Hye dan sekeluarga ke Amerika telah datang. Keluarga Kim turut ikut serta mengantarkan mereka. Sedari tadi Shin Hye dan Junmyeon hanya saling mendiamkan diri. Ketika suara petugas bandara mengatakan keberangkatan menuju Amerika akan sebentar lagi Keluarga Park langsung segera pamit. Ketika Shin Hye akan melewati alat pendeteksi metal (metal detector) secara tiba-tiba Junmyeon memeluk Shin Hye dan membuatnya berbalik. Shin Hye yang tadi terkejut segera membalas pelukannya. Setelah beberapa detik mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Berjanjilah sejauh apapun kita terpisah meski tak terikat dalam hubungan tapi batin kita akan saling terikat dan mengetahui siapa yang menyakiti satu sama lain."

"Hemmm ini pertama kalinya kita berjanji. Ne baiklah, maka jika itu terjadi mari kita menghukum diri kita sendiri."

Selanjutnya Junmyeon mencium kening Shin Hye dalam, keluarga Park segera memanggil Shin Hye untuk segera berangkat. Setelah memasuki pesawat Shin Hye mengeluarkan air matanya 'Apakah setelah aku kembali nanti pelukan dan ciumanmu masih tetap untukku Junmyeonnie? Aku mencintaimu."

Di Airport keluarga Kim masih berkumpul terdiam termenung karena keluarga Park yang kini tiba-tiba meningalkan mereka.

"Pada akhirnya kau dan Shin Hye entah akan berakhir seperti apa."  
>"Ne aboeji, aku hanya ingin tahu takdir apa yang menungguku dan Shin Hye."<br>"Lalu langkahmu?"  
>"Aku akan mengikuti trainee itu aboeji."<br>"Awas saja jika dalam 7 tahun kau tidak berhasil debut, aku akan menghukummu."  
>"hahahhahah lihat saja nanti."<br>"Junmyeon-ah yakinkah setelah bertahun-tahun nanti perasaan kalian tetap sama? Bagaimana jika kalian jatuh cinta terhadap orang lain?"  
>"Sebisa mungkin kami akan menjaga perasaan, tapi terkadang takdir tidak selalu baik dan mengikuti kemauan kita bukan? Biarlah aku dan Shin Hye menunggu jodoh kami yang sebenarnya."<p>

Akhirnya keluarga Kim beranjak dari Airport untuk kembali pulang. Tanpa Junmyeon sadari dirinya berpapasan dengan seorang namja manis yang sebenarnya sekarang telah tersenyum memandangi hasil jepretan gambarnya. Namja manis tersebut memandangi foto namja mencium kening seorang yeoja. Oh dapat dilihat ternyata foto itu adalah foto Junmyeon dan Shin Hye. Kemudian namja manis tersebut membuat tulisan di belakang fotonya. Tertulis 'Pasangan abadi yang sejati'

Benarkah? Bukankah nanti malah dirinya yang akan merusak tulisan dan bahkan kenyataan pasangan itu. Ataukah sesuatu yang lain yang merusaknya?

TBC  
>Jebal Reviewnya Chingu ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Kim Junmyeon (EXO), Zhang Yixing (EXO), Park Shin Hye

OC : EXO member, Kim Jaewon, etc.

Gendre : Drama, Friendship, Romance. Etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Summary : /YAOI SuLay/

**WARNING : **Typo, YAOI, Male x Male, etc.

**DON'T BE SILENT READER BUT KEEP REVIEW**

**DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP ENJOYED **

**~Seven Years Later~**

Waktu yang kita lalui memang cepat berlalu bagaikan angin. Seperti saat ini _namja _yang kita kenal dulu sebagai Kim Junmyeon kini telah bertransformasi masi menjadi Suho sang 'Angel' dari EXO. Ya Junmyeon telah berhasil debut menjadi salah satu member group yang dia janjikan dulu.

EXO adalah sebuah group boyband yang beranggotakan 12 orang termasuk Junmyeon sebagai leader. Junmyeon sangat bersyukur dimasukkan bersama dengan orang-orang yang menyenangkan di groupnya.

Saat ini Junmyeon tengah membaca sebuah novel fiksi kesukaannya., kebetulan hari ini EXO sedang free job. Namun ternyata konsentrasinya terusik oleh seseorang yang saat ini sedang meniup-niup lengannya sendiri. Menengok sekilas, Junmyeon langsung tahu siapa pelakunya. Nampaklah seorang _namja_ manis dengan dimplenya 'Lay' yang kini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Junmyeon.

"Ehmmm _hyung mianhae_ sepertinya aku mengganggu konsentrasimu."

"_Ani,_ kau kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku hanya mencoba meniup-niup lukaku. Haha tadi aku terbeset oleh paku."

"..."

Lay bingung melihat Junmyeon hanya diam saja.

"Sepertinya kau marah _hyung_, aku permisi dulu _ne_."

Baru saja Lay akan melangkah pergi, Junmyeon menarik lengan Lay dan kemudian membuatnya duduk di kursinya tadi. Junmyeon meraih tangan Lay yang terluka dan menghisap darah yang terus mengucur dari sana. Meski terkejut yang bisa Lay lakukan hanya diam, Lay tahu Junmyeon yang seperti ini berarti dirinya tengah marah besar.

"Percuma Yixing darahmu tidak mau berhenti, _kajja_ lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Ah..._Aniyo_, ini bisa berhenti jika diberi obat merah kok."

"Ikuti perintahku Zhang Yixing.."

"_Ani..._"

"Jadi kau mau darahmu terus mengalir keluar kemudian wajahmu semakin memucat lalu mati secara perlahan hah?!"

Lay sangat kaget mendengar Junmyeon membentaknya sangat keras. Junmyeon yang melihat Lay diam segera menariknya dengan kasar sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari telah menabrak member lain. Baekhyun yang ditabrak heran melihat Junmyeon yang menarik Lay seperti itu. Junmyeon membawa Lay dengan mobilnya untuk menuju rumah sakit.

Akhirnya mereka tiba. Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Lay mendapat perawatan dari _uisa_. Junmyeon bernafas lega setelah Lay dipastikan tidak mengalami apa-apa. 'Bingo.' Akhirnya Junmyeon menyadari kesalahannya sedari tadi. Junmyeon menepuk kepalanya sendiri dengan kesal.

"Aish..._pabboya _Suho..."

Junmyeon kemudian menghampiri Lay yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. Dia heran melihat Lay yang sepertinya habis menangis.

"Yixingie..._waeyo_?"

"..."

"Ah kau marah?"

"_Mianhae_ aku tadi sangat khawatir. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau kau tidak boleh terluka, apalagi penyakitmu sangat parah."

"..."

"_Uri_ Yixing maafkan aku _ne_?"

"Hiks..."

"_Waeyo_? Apa aku salah lagi?"

"Aku takut jika _hyung _marah seperti tadi. _Hyung _begitu dingin padaku, lebih baik aku dipukul oleh _hyung _daripada _hyung _mendinginkanku seperti tadi.. hiks..."

Junmyeon agak terkekeh mendengarnya, kemudian memeluk _namja_ manis itu seraya mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"_Uljima ne uljima,_ aku berjanji tidak akan seperti itu lagi."

Lay menatap Junmyeon dengan polos "Belikan aku es krim?"

Junmyeon yang gemas melihat tingkah Lay mencubit pipi gempal Lay.

"Akan aku belikan sebanyak yang _uri _Yixing mau."

Setelah acara rumah sakit dan beli es krim selesai, Junmyeon dan Lay tiba di dorm. Junmyeon tersenyum melihat member yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk., sementara Lay mungkin karena kekenyangan makan es krim dia segera masuk ke kamarnya. Akhirnya Junmyeon sendiri yang harus membangunkan semua member untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya masing-masing.

Lay tersenyum mengingat Junmyeon yang begitu memperhatikannya, Lay mengambil sebuah foto dari lemari pakaian miliknya. Foto seorang _namja_ dengan seorang _yeoja_ dimana _namja _itu mencium kening si _yeoja_ dengan tulus.

"Kau adalah _yeoja_ yang sangat beruntung telah mendapatkannya."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, segera Lay menyimpan kembali foto tersebut kemudian berbaring ke atas ranjang.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Lay membuka matanya dan memberikan cengiran khasnya kepada Junmyeon.

"Kau tahu saja _hyung_, tapi _hyung _sendirikan juga belum tidur." Lay mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan tidur jika memastikan semua member sudah tidur."

Junmyeon mengelus rambut Lay dengan lembut sampai pemuda manis itu terlelap. Junmyeon menatap Lay dengan kagum.

"Kau ini _namja_ bukan _yeoja,_ tapi bahkan kau lebih cantik dari mereka...Aish Junmyeon-ah apa yang kau pikirkan."

Junmyeon terbangun di tengah malam karena suara dering handphonenya. Hatinya mendadak senang melihat siapa yang menelepon 'Park Shin Hye.'

"_Yoboeseyo_ Shin Hye-_ah_."

"Hai seleberiti yang terkenal..."

"Aish Shin Hye-_ah_ kau membuatku malu."

"Haha _chukkae_, Junmyeon-_ah_ kau sekarang sudah sangat terkenal, aku punya kabar baik untukmu."

"Apa itu Shin Hye _uisasongsaenim_?"

"Tiga hari lagi aku akan pulang ke Korea dan menjadi _uisa _di Seoul Hospital."

"_Jinjja_? Aku tidak akan sabar untuk menyambut kedatanganmu."

"Hahahaha yang sabar, sana tidur aku tahu sekarang di Korea sudah tengah malam."

"Satu lagi Shin Hye-_ah_."

"_Mwo_?"

"_Saranghaeyo_."

"Haha _arra_."

Junmyeon tidak menyadari bahwa Lay sedari tadi terbangun dan mendengar semua percakapannya. Entah mengapa Lay merasakan dadanya sangat sesak mendengar Junmyeon mengatakan _saranghaeyo_ pada Shin Hye tadi. Dia menekan dadanya dan kembali mencoba untuk tidur.

"Tidak boleh aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada orang itu."

Lay bergumam yang tidak sadar bahwa Junmyeon sedikit bisa mendengar gumamannya tadi.

"Siapa orang itu Lay, _nuguya_?"

To Be Continue...

**PLEASE REVIEWNYA CHINGU^^**


End file.
